


【獅醫】雙人套房

by Claria



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claria/pseuds/Claria
Summary: *有想讓人半路跳車的車。*私設Ying的護目鏡是可以抵擋普通閃光彈。*自我理解流獅醫。





	【獅醫】雙人套房

**Author's Note:**

> *有想讓人半路跳車的車。  
*私設Ying的護目鏡是可以抵擋普通閃光彈。  
*自我理解流獅醫。

>>

當Oliver進到Gustave體內時，清晨第一束陽光從百葉窗的縫隙闖進房間。  
  
Oliver彎下腰吻上Gustave就算在情事中依然緊閉的雙唇，他一手撐在醫生的右邊，一手扣住醫生的下巴，逼迫他張嘴和自己接吻。  
  
他能從對方全身肌肉的緊繃、牙關的打顫乃至緊皺的眉頭判斷出自己弄疼Gustave了，Oliver毫不意外地加深這個吻，他知道一輩子被其他人的性命追著跑的醫生已經有兩個月沒有光臨這個小小的套房了，Oliver猜他沒空也不想找其他人上床，Gustave的後穴還在收縮，試圖將入侵者驅逐出境的甬道本就不是為了性愛而存，時隔兩個月，難以進入也是理所當然的。  
  
但Oliver並沒有打算放棄或是停下，他一面啃咬醫生的頸側，一面將自己的巨物完全塞進尚未擴張完全的甬道內，Gustave在嗚咽出聲前死死咬著牙，他很緊張，雖然他努力降低自己的呼吸速率，但Oliver那玩意兒的尺寸與他粗魯的性愛技巧都讓Gustave像被摁在水裡審問一般快要窒息。Gustave下意識收攏雙腿，大腿內側碰上Oliver的腰，而Oliver直起腰，一手繞過醫生的膝窩，撈起醫生的右腿，一手撩起自己被汗沾濕而黏在前額的頭髮，Gustave就這麼與一雙野獸的眼睛對上眼，他看見Oliver眼睛裡閃過的光，除了狂躁的情慾外，還有一些Gustave看不懂的情緒在。Gustave喘著氣，他移開自己的視線，好讓自己不至於因為Oliver的視線而瀕臨失控，此時，蟄伏的獅子已經耐不住性子，他將肉刃抽出至穴口，又用力頂入深處，突然的快感與疼痛交織讓Gustave沒有壓住喉嚨裡的聲音，低低的、帶著嘶啞的聲音就這麼竄入Oliver的耳朵裡。  
  
這對Oliver來說是至高無上的獎賞，比他得過的任何勳章都還要美好，他為此滿意且興奮，力道和速度也因為Gustave無意間的失誤而愈加爬升。他傾下身，讓Gustave的腿因為他的動作而打得更開，他也能進得更深，而空著的那手便是開始玩弄起Gustave胸前的凸起。Gustave倒吸一口涼氣，他感覺到快感正在逐漸超越疼痛給他的刺激，尤其是當獅子放棄他的乳頭，轉而攻向Gustave硬得不行的性器時，他馬上因為過大的刺激紅了眼眶，偏偏Oliver突然將速度降慢，讓Gustave遊走於高潮邊緣卻無法攀頂，Gustave覺得自己要被Oliver搞瘋了，不管是對方富有技巧的手淫還是還在他後穴裡進出的粗大性器，他咬咬牙，覺得此時的Oliver比Pereira還要適合擔任拷問職務。  
  
Gustave在Oliver面露玩味之色時吻上這頭不知好歹的獅子，這本該是一個因為不滿而給予的粗暴之吻，但法國人深入骨子裡的浪漫因子讓Gustave主動伸出舌頭與人相吻，Oliver當然不會放過他的醫生難得的主動，他把控制權從醫生手裡搶回來，並強硬的掠奪Gustave嘴裡的氧氣，並與其分享唇舌的溫度。  
  
被重新壓回枕頭裡的Gustave翻了個白眼，用牙齒輕咬Oliver放肆的舌頭讓他停下這個吻，Oliver結束這吻時還戀戀不捨地舔過Gustave的嘴角，並低首啃咬醫生滾動的喉結。  
  
Gustave身上已經有許多Oliver留下的牙印與紫紅吻痕，這讓Gustave開始質疑Lion這稱號的適切性，他就應該叫Affenpinscher（獅毛犬）或是Labrado（拉布拉多犬），貓科才不像這隻大型犬這麼會咬人。  
  
最終Gustave還是在年輕人愈加激烈的動作中繳械投降，而他也在攀上高潮時報復性地在Oliver背上留下幾道紅痕，並故意在他耳邊洩了一聲與呼氣混在一起的呻吟，讓這個本還驕傲的雄獅跟著射了出來。  
  
Oliver取下保險套，快速俐落地打了個結扔到床下，又拆封了一個新的。Gustave翻了第二次白眼，還沒來得及說上什麼帶有嘲諷意義的話，又被Oliver抱著陷入第二輪的情潮當中。  
  
當Gustave醒來時，窗外的太陽已經升到最高點，他整整睡了四個小時，且異常幸運的一夜無夢，他已經連續兩週需要倚靠安眠藥入眠，而他比較願意把一夜好眠歸功於性愛造成的疲憊，而不是Oliver習慣把人抱得嚴嚴實實的睡姿。  
  
他們剛從一場反恐任務中歸來，這次任務過程相當順利，沒有任何一名人質與幹員死亡，恐怖份子全數逮捕歸案，而他們也獲得了三天的假日。  
  
所以照理說，Gustave可以在這個舒適得讓人昏昏欲睡的懷抱裡再賴上一段時間，但當睏意不像剛做完愛時那麼霸道地強佔他的意識，一些那時感覺不到的不適就冒了出來。  
  
像是床墊的柔軟程度。  
  
Gustave在極端疲憊的狀態下是不認床的，一旦他恢復一些體力，那麼這個過軟的床墊可有他一番數落。想法出現後便不可抹滅地在Gustave腦裡盤旋，他無法重新睡去，因此挪動自己的四肢準備下床。這個舉動驚動了熟睡的獅子，Oliver睡眼惺忪地拉住Gustave的手腕，用顯然還沒睡醒的沙啞聲音說：「再睡一下。」  
  
「睡不著。」Gustave撿起掛在床邊搖搖欲墜的浴袍，解釋道：「床墊太軟了，我不習慣。」  
  
「那就換一個吧。」Oliver眨眨眼睛望著Gustave，手上的力道絲毫沒有放輕，直到Gustave想扯回自己的手，Oliver才放開他。  
  
Gustave穿上浴袍，走進浴室前對Oliver說：「不用了，反正也只是用來上床的。」  
  
聞言，Oliver聽著浴室門關上，並有水花砸在地板的聲音，嘆了口氣。他看向套房裡的一切，一應俱全的兩套生活用品、沙發、小電視和小小的廚房，這兒雖然麻雀雖小，卻五臟俱全。但這些不過是應付性慾時才用得上的東西，這裡不是什麼溫暖的小窩，而是一間只有兩人中誰想上床了才會光臨的性愛場所罷了。Oliver不懂為什麼Gustave要為了上床而租了這間小套房，每個月按時繳房租。而後者的說法是「外面的旅館很髒」以及「這裡離基地很近，方便來回」，堪稱完美的理由，Oliver找不到反駁的立足點。  
  
確實，這間套房就位於基地一條街外，他們甚至不用開車，唯一的缺點就是小了點......剛剛出現了第二個，Oliver用空著的臂彎壓了壓床墊，認為養尊處優的醫生太誇張，這根本沒有像Gustave說得那般難以接受。  
  
最後Oliver在唏哩嘩啦的水聲中睡著了，Gustave在浴室裡吹乾頭髮，整理好自己，並穿上休閒的衣褲，Oliver都沒有醒來。Gustave在離開前看了眼熟睡的獅子，腦袋裡突然出現自己應該去給他一個離別吻的想法，然後他把這個想法趕出腦袋，逕自離去。  
  
起因只是源於一場愚蠢的慶功宴。  
  
無論Gustave有多麼不想到場，他也不會當無禮又掃興的人，尤其是隊裡唯一的女性和隊長都強烈要求Gustave一定要到場並待到最後時，他連最後一條退路——找個藉口早點離開——都被封住了。  
  
其實Gustave酒量不差，但也僅僅是不差，當大家見到通常會推辭聚會的醫生到場時，每個人都搶著跟他喝酒，Gustave覺得他在一個晚上把半年份的酒精都吞下肚了。  
  
剛開始他還能游刃有餘地應對眾人，到後頭酒精慢慢從燒酌的胃爬上腦時，除了感到頭昏，他還覺得自己很睏，於是他便一個人坐在角落的位置低頭小憩。  
  
在意識朦朧間，他看見Gilles伸手想把他扶起來，但無奈他也喝得不少，最後是Oliver過來幫把手，才把半沉浸在睡夢裡的醫生給送到車上。  
  
接下來，他失去了從上車到宿舍的記憶，也不知道他們之間有什麼樣的對話，醉意使他不想和暴烈的獅子爭執，無論Oliver問了他什麼，他都點頭回答是，他眼睛是睜著的，看上去倒是很冷靜，Oliver也沒想這麼多，就這麼把根本沒在聽他說話的Gustave壓在床褥間深吻。  
  
Gustave後知後覺地想：難道我剛剛答應和他上床了嗎？  
  
後來的細節他也記不清了，他只記得激烈的擁吻與啃咬、他倚靠最後一絲理智忍住的聲音、Oliver橫衝直撞的爛招數和自己最後滿足的嘆息。  
  
隔天早上Gustave睜開眼，發現床褥和身體都是乾淨的，空調溫度也在舒適的範圍內。然後他轉頭看見賴在自己床上的Oliver，他注意到懷中人的動作，跟著睜開眼並對Gustave道了聲早安時，Gustave不得不承認：以床伴來說，Oliver還是十分稱職的。  
  
然後他把Oliver踹下床，並在接下來為期一個月的演習中都把Oliver當作首要擊殺目標，槍槍爆頭，刀刀致命。而他倆不和的事整個虹彩小隊都知道，所以倒是沒人看出什麼異狀，大家都覺得Oliver一定又鬧出什麼事惹得好脾氣的醫生發怒，深知事理的Oliver也沒急著證明自己的清白，反正他也沒多清白。  
  
但出乎意料的，這場意外造成的結果是：Oliver Flament和Gustave Kateb成為固定性伴侶。  
  
這個習慣一直持續到今天，兩人都沒有想要回心轉意的意思，Oliver在床事上的確很有一套，他總是能讓冷靜到冷漠的醫生嚐到瘋狂的味道，就像今天早上。Gustave嘆了口氣，在整理思緒的過程中他已經回到了宿舍，重回自己熟悉的地方使他安心，他脫去外衣，嘗試在床上再睡一會兒，卻發現自己已經睡不著了。  
  
於是他用一個下午的時間完成任務報告，並決定在傍晚時出門解決晚餐，他今天需要早點休息。  
  
無奈命運女神沒有打算放過他，Gustave怎麼也沒想到自己不過是想到咖啡館買一杯白咖啡也能遇上搶劫——並且他們在店員交出所有錢時還不願離開，帶頭的蒙面男子反而指揮其他人把店內的客人綁好，顯然他們不是僅僅要錢這麼簡單。Gustave皺起眉頭，他沒有出門帶槍的習慣，一對多也不是個明智的決定，更何況現場還有很多平民，縱然槍口是指著他，但只要對方的槍法太差，就會傷及無辜。Gustave被槍抵著腦袋時，瞥了一眼縮在父母中間的一對兄妹，毫不猶豫地束手就擒，並且在雙手被麻繩綁住後悄悄蹲在那家人前面，替他們擋住有高機率被當成人質的小孩。  
  
蒙面男子把咖啡館的窗簾拉上，並在儲物間找到一桶油漆，把它潑在沒有窗簾的門上，好讓外頭看不到裡面的情況，警察不過一會兒就到場了，他們得出去和警察交涉以得到他們需要的東西，這時候，滿屋子的平民就派上用場了。  
  
對此，Gustave有些不安，已經習慣與子彈和硝煙共存的他能夠冷靜地面對死亡並與其周旋，但他身後的孩子不能，旁邊的男人和女人也不能，這種情況下，他主動成為人質是最好的選擇，然而貿然提出成為人質的請求只會造成對方對他起疑。  
  
正當Gustave還在思考時，一個女人被蒙面男子拉了起來，女人大聲尖叫著不願配合，Gustave在男子把拳頭揍到女人肚子上前抓準時機出聲。  
  
「我來代替她。」他聽見自己這麼說：「我的身高也比較適合擋住你，放了她吧。」

蒙面男子對這名自以為是的正義人士不屑地冷笑，但他還是放過了害怕的女人。他把Gustave從地上扯起來，Gustave也配合地站在他身前，讓他一手環在自己的脖子前，一手舉槍對準他的太陽穴，一股臭味隨著男人靠近自己而侵擾他的嗅覺，Gustave忍住強烈的厭惡與反胃，面無表情地任由男人動作。  
  
Gustave配合身後人的步伐慢慢走向門口，路過女人時，女人抬頭看著他，眼淚裡都是驚嚇與愧疚，Gustave向她微微笑，用笑容向她保證自己不會有事，不需要擔心。  
  
他們走到門口，男子的同夥為其開了門，一開門，刺目的燈光便讓Gustave不適地瞇起眼睛。他看不見與身後人對話的人是誰，也無法看見在封鎖線外待命的人員，對面大樓應該有狙擊手，但他的身高剛好擋住身後的蒙面男子，狙擊手沒辦法在有可能傷害到人質的情況下開槍。  
  
Gustave聽到蒙面男子的要求是大量現金與車輛，如果他們要離開這座城市，必然會帶著一個人質以避免被攔擊，而那個被帶走的人質，下場通常是撕票。  
  
Gustave在心裡嘆了口氣，他的胃在隱隱犯疼，也不知是因為長時間未進食還是現下的情況太令人苦惱，他希望事情能在走到最後一步前被阻止，若是不幸走到最後他們需要帶一名人質離開，他也不會讓除了他以外的任何一個人被帶走。  
  
他們談完條件，蒙面男把一台拋棄式手機丟在地上，並用腳踢到他們與警察之間的空曠處，並用手肘撞了兩下門，示意裡頭的同夥把門打開。他們安然無恙地回到咖啡館，Gustave回到他原本的位置，那名女人也不再哭泣，咖啡館一時之間鴉雀無聲。  
  
「你是超級英雄嗎？」  
  
被刻意壓低的、小小的、帶著稚氣的聲音從後面傳來，Gustave側過頭，發現是被自己護在身後的小女孩。  
  
女孩眨眨自己翠綠色的眼睛，用極小的聲音說：「媽媽說過，會在別人有麻煩時幫助他們的人就是超級英雄，我以後也想變成超級英雄，所以......」  
  
女孩的手臂掙動了下，一個極輕的落地聲傳來，熟悉的馬達轉動聲竄進Gustave耳裡，一台小小的無人機就這麼從女孩身後滑出，藍色的鏡頭正巧對上Gustave的眼睛。  
  
這下女孩倒是成為了他的英雄。Gustave微笑思道：她讓他的隊友發現他了。  
  
無人機的另一端是已經在牆外待命並以無人機偵查內部情報的Ying與Ash，Ying本來還在為自己的無人機被女孩抓住而苦惱，誰知道當女孩終於肯放下無人機，而她也要繼續探查時，就看見了Doc的臉。Ying被嚇了一大跳，她立即把Doc也在裡頭的事告訴盯著手機螢幕看的Ash，Ash聽完後也怔了下，躊躇一會兒，對手裡的對講機說：「Lion，Doc也在裡面。」  
  
而後，她又補上一句，「不要衝動，我們是支援單位，一切都需要與警方溝通後才能行動。」  
  
屋頂上部署好無人機的Lion望向天空已在待機狀態的EE-ONE-D，瞇起眼睛沉默半晌，才悶悶地應下聲。  
  
「我不認為他會為了Doc衝動行事。」Ying重新檢查完裝備後戴上自己的護目鏡，「我是指，他們的感情不大好，不是嗎？」  
  
Ash對Ying笑了笑，也戴上特製的護目鏡，沒有回話。接下來他們需要全神貫注在工作上，為了無辜的平民，也為了被捲入的同事。  
  
反觀屋內的Doc，看見無人機後，他也沒有任何懈怠。他小聲讓女孩別再說話，自己則靜靜地觀察蒙面者的動作。他需要保證眾多人質的安全，適時安撫身邊的群眾，他們需要的是變成沉默的背景，不讓蒙面者逮到機會殺人。  
  
他的同事們動作很快，天花板傳來極其微弱的落地聲，多虧咖啡館裡柔和的古典樂，除了他以外，沒有人注意到這點細微的聲響。  
  
樓上，Ash已經就位，Ying也無聲放倒一名在後門守著的蒙面人，與Lion一同到廚房中待命。  
  
人質全都因為被綁住手腳而無法動彈，經由Lion的掃描，Ash掌握到了走動的搶劫犯分佈位置，所以她向木地板射出一發破口彈，並在地板被炸開後扔下兩枚閃光彈。  
  
閃光彈的效果很好，戴有護目鏡的Ying、Ash和Lion都沒有受到影響，他們在民眾的尖叫聲與蒙面者大罵卻不敢貿然開槍時進到人質所在的坐位區。Ying此時又扔了一枚燭光，並在燭光炸開的瞬間與其他兩人一同壓制現場。  
  
蒙面者發現入侵者的到來，開始混亂掃射前面。Doc大喊讓民眾趴下，自己則擋在最前面為身後的一家人提供保護，此時Doc看見那身顯眼的黃色制服，並在那身制服旁的角落，有個漏網之魚沒有被閃光彈影響——「Lion！」  
  
Doc立刻站起身推了一把Lion，子彈堪堪從Doc的手臂擦過，然後那名蒙面男子便被Ying壓制在地。  
  
不到一分鐘，現場五名搶劫犯被全數壓制。  
  
Lion從地上爬起來，轉頭看見倒在地上的Doc，心都涼了一半。但Doc沒有像他想得那樣在地上一動也不動，他抬起頭就對上Lion慌張的雙眼，皺起眉以為他受傷了，於是問了他一句還好嗎？Lion看著這個受了傷卻還在擔心別人的利他主義者，氣不打一處來。他用小刀割開限制Doc雙手的麻繩，繩子下，Doc的手腕被過大的綑綁力道留下一圈紫青的痕跡，他不甚在意地揉揉自己的手腕站起身來，確認犯人都被好好地控制住後開始對現場的民眾進行檢傷分類——本該是這樣的，如果獅子願意把他的爪子從現場唯一的醫師腰上移開的話。  
  
「夠了，大英雄。」Lion咬牙切齒道，他的語氣中有怒火，也有無奈，「外面有一整隊的醫療人員，門一開他們就會進來，這裡的每個人都會受到妥善的治療，而你——會是最優先的那個。」  
  
也不看看是哪個衝動的傢伙讓他受了這個傷。Doc轉過身，正想對他說教，卻被Lion內疚的目光堵住嘴。他深深吸了口氣，拍拍Lion的肩膀，「這只是擦傷。」  
  
此時，Ash確認完環境安全後，打開咖啡館的大門，醫療人員在警方的帶領下魚貫而入，現場的人除了輕微恐慌症發作外，都沒有什麼問題，而袖子被血液浸濕大半的Doc就如Lion說的成為醫療人員首要處理對象。  
  
在Ying與當地警官的堅持下，Doc被送上救護車，身邊還跟了一名警察做筆錄。等到傷口縫合完並做完檢查後，時針已經走過十二點。他疲勞地吐出一口氣，剛才打了一瓶葡萄糖水，他現在倒沒覺得這麼餓，而胃痛也被止痛藥壓了下去，雖然現在是個極其適合睡一覺的時機，但他一想到Oliver那種內疚的眼神就燃起一絲焦躁。抬頭仰望月亮，他認為今晚又會是一個需要靠藥物入眠的日子，而後他又想起了今天早上短暫的安穩睡眠，Oliver的體溫與過於溫柔的環境，Gustave不想承認，但或許那個套房已經在幾個月中默默變成最能使他安心的環境了。也許，在那裡能得到比宿舍更佳的休息。  
  
於是，當Oliver在Gustave的宿舍門口等到兩點都還沒等到人，且手機也打不通時，他決定套上外套去外頭找人。  
  
他既沒有在醫務室裡處理傷口，也沒有在訓練場，他把基地周圍還開著的商店都繞過一遍，依舊沒有看到帶傷的醫生。  
  
那他會去哪？  
  
Oliver看著手機，盯著沒有回應的訊息欄，在「你在哪裡？」上面的訊息是一個問號，而Gustave回覆他一個「O」，這是他們用來確認對方是否有意願上床的慣用......噢，天啊。Oliver收起手機，往那間公寓跑去。  
  
當Oliver打開套房的門時，他看見沾著血和髒污的衣服被扔在角落，月光從窗外探進房間，稀稀落落灑在被Gustave撐起的棉被上。  
  
Oliver小心翼翼地關上門，脫下外套，盡力不弄出聲響，可Gustave向來淺眠，他在鑰匙轉動的時候就醒了，但疲憊使他不想睜開雙眼，況且有鑰匙的人除了他自己外也只有Oliver了，這讓他更不想睜眼，他已經沒力氣安慰難過的獅子了，他要用裝睡表達他的疲憊。  
  
然後他的小伎倆被Oliver無情戳穿。  
  
「你在裝睡。」  
  
Gustave選擇無視，並且感受到床的一角下陷了點。  
  
Oliver坐在床邊，看著縮在床褥間的Gustave，覺得有點好笑。好吧，他的醫生確實累得緊，他應該把道歉和告白留到明天。當陽光與鳥鳴悄悄降臨，他會輕吻Gustave的髮頂，輕輕為自己的莽撞道歉，他會為他準備好早餐，在早餐過程中像聊天般告訴Gustave，他已經買了新的床墊，和他宿舍裡的那個一樣，並且詢問他願不願意和自己交往。  
  
但這些都是明天的事。  
  
此時，Gustave睜開眼睛，為Oliver讓出一些空間，並用詢問的眼光看著他，Oliver鑽了進去，並將Gustave抱入懷中，他們會有一宿安眠。

Fin*


End file.
